Miracle
by Starbuck0322
Summary: In PerManum, after the cameras fade to black, we are left wondering, what exactly happened?


"Miracle" by Starbuck0322

Rating: R... cause all the good stuff is.  
Timeline: Per Manum  
Keywords: MSR  
Plot: After the cameras fade to black, we are left wondering, what exactly happened?

Disclaimer: You already know they are not mine, but they didn't show this to me so I had to come up with it myself. And in a way... it eases my pain. CC, why must you hurt me so?

~~Hope you enjoy. DM.~~

"Never give up on a miracle."

She breathes in heavy. Anxious for the resounding to end in her ears. She holds onto this moment as he holds her, willing for the pain to fade, for her own insecurities to vanish. To will what they had tried to create to be. To exist so that way she could go on living like she knew what life was for. To hold it and create it. To love something that came from her.

Agent Scully is locked in her partners arms, willing him to keep his hold on her. She wants to believe his words, that all she had to do was will this pregnancy to be and it would be so, as if all along that's all that was needed of her. A faith that she had abandoned months ago, which she was faced with when death came so close to call, and now in the arms of the only man she could see herself with, a respected love, she is unwilling to let his words fade away.

"I know." she whispers and takes a step back to see what is before her.

And he's shaking now. Staring at her. Lips quivering, unable to push the aching desires from his mind.

"Let me make it right, Scully. Let me make it ok. Let me save this. Let me take away all of your pain."

She smiles and cocks her head. A tear finds its way down her face, falling carelessly. She knows he is trying. She knows there is honesty in the words he offers. But how could he think it to be so?

She leans into him, arms lowering to his waist. A gentle kiss, frozen in time. And for a moment she lets her mind wander. What he would feel like. How long had it been since someone had truly touched her? She can feel the heat rising within her and she turns away frightened that he might see what is on her face.

But he knows already. The thought flickers off his lips, delicately presumptuous, he leans in again and catches her before she can turn meeting is more intense this time. Teeth touching. Tongues flicking. The hunger growing between them, urging their hands to find the seams of one another's clothing.

And suddenly seven years melt away. Seven years of searching. Seven years of loneliness. Seven years of wanting, leading to this breath, this touch, this skin, his hands curving the shape of her body, her hands in his hair. Hungrier their kiss grows until they find themselves stumbling through her apartment, their hands finding the walls for support, lips locked in ecstacy, to her bedroom which he has so longed to be welcomed into.

He reaches up to pull at her jacket, anxious for his skin to touch hers. Her chest rising and falling with heavy breaths. She smiles and he notices, kissing the line of her jaw. His breath is warm and wet against her skin. The urge grows on within her. Melting with every breath, every kiss, every button as they come undone, and she can feel herself sinking.

Why is this so easy, she wonders. And she is exposed, the air pricking her skin. She wants to feel his skin with hers, their chests rising as one. She makes short work of his t-shirt running her hands down his body to his pants. But he is pushing her hands away. He wants his turn first. Their mouths meet again tongues sweet and salty. He takes her bottom lip as he cups her, lifting her into position laying her back on the bed, head amongst the pillows.

Agent Mulder takes his time, kissing gently down her body. Resting and nipping and pulling on her flesh until she is aching and calling his name.

"Oh God Mulder, do hurry up..."

And he smiles up to her, kissing her pant line pulling back her zipper, kissing her panty line. Her heat is intense. Her head tilts back, and she wonders how he knows her so well. How the uncontrollable urge, fear, pain, pleasure, excitement was growing within her so intensely, so quickly, she did not know. But he was everything and he was doing everything right.

He makes quick work with her hotness, licking, sucking, prickling, and she rithes above him, legs cramping, toes curling. She kicks him, and apologizes but he does not stop, and as bad as she wants to prolong it she has no control, the intense compulsion overwhelms her and she screams, his name escaping her lips.

He is gentler now, kissing and licking. He finds his way up her body, until she takes his head and leads him to her lips. Salty and warm, tongues greet in her essence.

She can feel him warm between her legs, boxers peeking.

"Oh my God Scully... you feel so good." He manages to pull away for a second. Her eyes glazed over. She sighs and smiles, looking into both of his eyes, his lips and relaxes.

"I love you too Mulder, I know it's a little late for that but" Her puts a finger to her lips running his hand down her body resting on her hip.

"So long Scully, so long..." He shakes his head and she can understand what he means. So long to feel this way, so long to touch his body, so long to say these words, that they knew they had to say for so long.

"Just be inside me Mulder, I just want to be close to you."

"I want to make you happy. I feel like this is all my fault."

And he has said it. It is out and there is no taking it back. She stiffles a sob. Twinge prickling, eyes instantly brimming with tears. She shakes her head. This is not his fault. It was her journey just as much as his. Her hands on his face, thumbs pressing his lips and she kisses him tears falling.

"This is not your fault. It was my choice to be with you, to stick with you all this time. You must know why."

"I do but..."

Her leg is rubbing him now and she has started to rock against him, urging him to time himself with her.

Instinct takes over and he is fumbling, sprawling, pushing his way into her, searching her face for clues, but she only smiles and urges him on, rocking against him rhymatically, quickening her breath to coincide with his.

He is still searching her face rocking into her.

"It's OK Mulder. Be with me."

And he holds nothing back, pulling her legs up to his torso, arching her body.

Worlds collide, as ships do, and in this waking dream of lovers growing tirlessly of the search that has brought them to this moment, they pause in their battle to hold onto their love and their ecstasy. And in this love, many things grow stronger for it, but only one thing can be created. And in 9 months such things do happen to make us remember this love, this ecstacy which has brought these two ships to collide in a sea of torrent, for a search for a truth that took 7 years to make, to grow, to develop. 7 years to see the truth that love will always be steadfast and true, and hope would always be something to hang onto, even in the darkest of nights. As one should always hold true to hope, one should never give up on such things as miracles.


End file.
